It's just a song
by Midorikohime
Summary: Tal vez Ace solo pensaba que su música era solo un pasatiempo. Pero el sabrá como descifrar lo que sus canciones quieren decir? AcexOc un poco de MachinaxOc, RemxOc y mención de otras parejas [AU]


_**I was desperately looking for something**_

_**no matter how many times stumble, I will go on**_

_**I know it's silly, I just ran without regret**_

_**the only thing I could rely on is myself, I do not need friends.**_

Ace escuchaba cuidadosamente mientras un joven de cabello negro oscuro con ojos rojizos cantaba la letra de la canción que se hallaba practicando junto los mientras de su banda que a poco de haber comenzado a ganado mucha fama entre los jóvenes de la Academia.

_**Fangs bared with nothing and everything**_

_**sexual theme in adolescence is delicate and fleeting**_

_**want to be strong, give me the strength to live for myself**_

_**honestly, I was scared of being betrayed**_

_**I know it will not change anything if I run**_

_**but already I can not change**_

_**loneliness prided myself, was a pair of wings**_

_**to escape my worthless dreams.**_

La letra la continuo con una joven de cabello rubio-peli-rosa y ojos azul hielo cantaba mientras tocaba una guitarra blanca.

_**And self-confirmation that kept called "PRIDE"**_

_**The assertion I prided**_

_**I kept calling "RIOT"**_

_**There was no freedom beyond this light**_

_**Blue Days teenager**_

_**I was drowning in each rough day.**_

_**Before you know it, carrying on my shoulders that solitude**_

_**To be honest, it was difficult**_

_**Although I did not want to accept, I want to be alone.**_

_And self-confirmation that kept called_ _"PRIDE"_

_**The assertion I prided**_

_**I kept calling "RIOT"**_

_**There was no freedom beyond this light**_

Estar escondido detrás de una pared de un club nocturno de mediana popularidad antes de la hora del almuerzo no era la actividad que desearía hacer, pero después de que Kurasame le dio a la clase todo el día libre después de unos pocos minutos de clases; Ace sintió la gran curiosidad de seguir a Rogue y Rain después de que salieron de la academia sin decir a donde o cuando llegaban a los dormitorios (aunque no es como si ellos lo hubieran hecho de todos modos). Lo único que descubrió después de seguirlos por un par de minutos fue a ellos 2 esperando a su bajista, segundo guitarrista y baterista, hablar de la ropa que usaran en la próxima presentación, peinado y maquillaje; pasaron así por aproximadamente 2 horas ( en las cuales Ace casi cae dormido) cuando por fin comenzaron, practicando unos cuantos acordes, unas notas hasta por fin comenzaron y aquí se encuentra ahora.

_**Always pretending to be strong makes one forget a real face**_

_**It is important to occasionally loosen and trust others**_

_**It hurts ... It hurts ... It hurts when you want to mourn**_

_**You have to face the big sky and screaming with greater force**_

_**You have if you want to forget yourself.**_

_**And so you can remain as you are**_

_**(Do not forget to look for myself)**_

_**(Do not want to forget me)**_

_**Encourage the voices of my father, my mother and my friends**_

_**I encourage, even if it is so weak**_

_**They give me light for loneliness**_

_**And the pain of youth kept on a pair of wings**_

_**To escape my idle dreams**_

_**If there is the possibility of freedom in the blue sky**_

_**I do not mind if I kept those wings were broken**_

_**Begin to run wildly into the sky**_

_**Spread my wings and fly**_

_**And that place where I fell would be the "free" end**_

_**What a beautiful family! What amazing friends!**_

_**Those were the best days of my life**_

_**If I am reborn back to find ...**_

Y con eso termino la canción, después de unos segundos el escenario en el que se encontraban practicando quedo en silencio y gradualmente los jóvenes poco a poco comenzaron a guardar sus instrumentos.

"Muy bien todo el mundo, creo que con eso está!" Exclamo el pelli-negro con ojos rojos.

"Seguro Rogue?" Pregunto la de cabello varicolor.

"Claro, porque preguntas mi querida Rain" Respondió Rogue.

"Umm….por nada… Rei, Gaius tocaron muy bien.." Rain les comento al bajista rubio y al guitarrista peli rojo respectivamente.

"No olvidaste a alguien" Dijo un alto peli negro con ojos azules "princesita" dijo el peli negro con un poco de veneno en su voz.

"Ah….Takatora, tírate de un puente" Dicho esto la vocalista y guitarrista hacia su camino hasta la salida.

"Rain,espera a dónde vas?" Pregunto Rogue.

"Le prometí a Machina que los vería dentro de poco así que…." Y con eso la chica salió y poco a poco la mayoría de los miembros la siguió quedando solamente Rogue.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Oh Ace ya puedes salir de allí~" Llamo Rogue en un tono un poco sombrío.

"Como supiste que estaba aquí?" Pregunto Ace apareciendo detrás de una pared.

"Ace,Ace,Ace, un ninja nunca revela sus secretos o sí?"

"Bueno, me marcho"

"Espera!, pero cuál es el afán de todo el mundo de dejarme hablando solo?"

"Perdón Rogue no fue mi intención."

Rogue soltó un largo suspiro "Tranquilo no hay problema….pero cambiando de tema ya sé porque estás aquí"

Un pequeño rubor apareció en las mejillas de Ace.

"No se de lo que estás hablando…"

"Claro" Rogue camino hacia la salida pero no sin antes parar al lado de Ace y poner una mano en el hombro izquierdo de Ace. "No tienes porque esconderte, de la verdad de ahora en adelante estas invitado a los ensayos ven cuando desees. La música es muy importante para llegar a comprender a alguien"

"Es solo una canción" Respondió Ace.

Antes de salir Rogue dejo salir un gran suspiro "Como quieras" y con eso Rogue salió dejando a Ace completamente solo.


End file.
